Suspended seats employing active suspension in vehicles increase driver comfort by dampening jolts felt by the driver along one or more axes as the vehicle travels. In so doing, active suspension seats have been known to provide health and safety benefits to drivers, including reduction in driver fatigue over long hours of vehicle operation. Such seats do this by isolating uncomfortable movement of the vehicle from the seat such that the seat is actively caused to move along one or more axes (usually, at least along the vertical axis) relative to the floor (or some other portion of structure) of the vehicle.
Many larger vehicles have a driver's seat that rotates or “swivels” relative to the floor of the interior of the vehicle to allow the driver to sit in the seat in an orientation that faces more towards the interior of the vehicle than is normal while sitting in the seat in an orientation that puts in a position appropriate for it to be used while driving the vehicle (usually facing towards the front of the vehicle). However, the ability of the driver's seat to be so rotated presents the safety concern of the seat being rotated away from an orientation appropriate for driving (or rotated at all) while the vehicle is in motion, possibly interrupting the ability of the driver to drive the vehicle.